1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree stand bow holder releasably coupled to a tree stand and more particularly pertains to removably coupling a bow to a climbing type or ladder type tree stand for hunting convenience to abate damage to the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting bows and other sporting and hunting equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting bows and other sporting and hunting equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting sporting equipment in a safe, convenient manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,893 a bow hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,363 discloses an archer's bow rest for a tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,415 discloses a bow holder for a tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,231 discloses a bow pod or holder.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 316,780 discloses the design of a tree stand bow holder.
In this respect, the tree stand bow holder releasably coupled to a tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably coupling a bow to a tree stand for hunting to abate damage to the bow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tree stand bow holder releasably coupled to a tree stand which can be used for removably coupling a bow to a climbing type or ladder type tree stand for hunting convenience and to abate damage to the bow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.